


Crafting Fever

by Anasten27



Series: Of Windy Days at the Ocean [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lots of dreamcatchers, One-Sided Crush, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: Kairi has made way too many dreamcatchers. What better way to prevent them from taking over her room than by gifting them to her friends?





	Crafting Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic makes a small reference to the ending of "Lights Gone". You don't really need to read it to understand this.
> 
> I do recommend reading the rest of the series if you enjoy this part! I've only made this a series and not one big multi chaptered fic because you can kind of read every part separately 'cause there are big time skips between them.
> 
> Anyways, a big thank you to my wonderful beta Tali! She's great and I appreciate all her help!

She stared at her phone. The name 'Riku' stared back at her from her contacts list.

She wasn't sure if this was something that could really be considered a problem. It didn't really hurt anyone, it was just a bit strange if seen from an outside perspective.

There were at least thirty dreamcatchers lining her bedroom walls and probably another ten hanging from the ceiling, all different sizes and colors. Some even varied in shape.

She looked down at her most recent creation and wondered if she should hang it as well or start putting them away in her closet. But she didn't want to keep them hidden, she wanted to observe them all in the light that poured in through her window.

Though maybe she was running out of space. And this was maybe becoming a problem. Maybe.

She tapped the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can you come over to my house? I think I need your help..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You weren't kidding when you said they were a lot."

"Nope."

Riku stood at her bedroom door, arms crossed as he looked at the colorful circles hanging inside. He lifted a hand up to his chin, his brows knitted together while he assessed the situation.

"So, how exactly did this start?"

"Well... at first I made them when I couldn't sleep. Kept making more out of boredom." Kairi flopped down on her bed. "Now they're invading my home."

"Have you thought of selling them? Heard some people buy them for a good price." Riku said as he picked one up from the wall to inspect it. "They're pretty good."

"I've never been too good for the whole business stuff. I don't think it would go too well..."

"Maybe you can start practicing then, this seems like a fairly easy product to begin with."

Kairi sighed. "I guess."

"You can always just give them away, use them as gifts." He shrugged, placing the dreamcatcher back on its place. "But you have to do something about them, you can't just start hoarding stuff like this. Trust me, it never ends well."

He sat down next to her on the soft mattress and she looked up at him with a playful smile.

"But then I'll never get to be the crazy old lady with her house full of dreamcatchers! How will the kids learn to fear me then?"

"Oh, they'll fear you plenty just by looking at you." He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She slapped his arm with the back of her hand.

They shared a laugh together. It slowly quieted down and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Light poured in through the windows, illuminating the room in a warm light that made all the colors of Kairi's creations very vibrant and almost alive, as if they were flowers growing and blooming from the walls and ceiling.

"Alright. Help me take down these things." She slid down the side of her bed, kneeling on the ground. "I'm gonna go get the gummiship."

"Sure, I'll— wait, where are you going now?" He asked as she bolted out of the room.

They had gone to Twilight Town first, visiting Axel, Isa, Roxas and Xion— as well as Hayner, Pence and Olette on their way back to their ship. Kairi had briefly explained the situation and then let them pick whichever one they liked the most out of her big backpack.

Axel had picked red to no one's surprise, but Isa had taken one covered in mostly yellow hues. Roxas had chosen a white one with blue feathers, while Xion had opted for a small pink one. 

The other trio had each picked one that matched the crystals they had from their struggle tournament trophy. 

All of them had been grateful for such a beautiful gift.

The duo didn't stay long despite their friends' offer to hang out for lunch or to just chat; they had a mission that day and they intended to fulfil it!

And so off they went to the next world: Radiant Garden.

Naminé had been so excited to see all the colorful and intricate designs on Kairi's creations. It was hard for her to choose one so they allowed her to take two; they certainly had enough to give away.

Ienzo had been surprised to hear that he was also being offered one. Flustered as he was at the prospect he ended up picking a random one and thanking them for it.

They gave one to Ansem, Vexen, Aeleus and Dilan as well before leaving again. Each one of them said their thanks as they watched them leave on their ship.

At last, after hours of traveling, they descended upon the Land of Departure.

Terra, who had been training outside of the castle, ran back inside to call the other two residents of the place as soon as he noticed the ship.

Right as Kairi had turned off the engine, two of the three friends came running out to greet them. Ventus was the first to arrive followed closely by Aqua— Terra was way behind, too busy closing the heavy doors to the castle.

"What happened?" Aqua asked as Riku and Kairi climbed down of the ship. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope! Just here for a quick visit!" Kairi said as she took her backpack off her shoulder, opening it up to reveal its contents. "And we brought some gifts with us!"

Aqua's eyes shone with amazement as she was handed one of the colorful circular nets. She spent some time admiring the one she had been given as the duo started taking the rest of them out of the bag, but it wasn't enough to sate her curiosity as she started looking through the rest of the wool-covered wires.

"What are these?" Terra asked as he finally arrived next to his friends, picking one up to observe it from up close.

"They're called dreamcatchers." Kairi answered. "People say that if you keep them near your bed when you go to sleep they'll take nightmares away and trap them in their spider-like webs."

"Woah! Do they really do that?" Ven asked as he sat down to look through the ones they had placed on the floor.

"I'm not sure, haven't really paid attention to my dreams lately, but at least they're fun to make!" She said while she unceremoniously dumped the rest of the bag's contents on top of the rest. "You can take whichever one you like. I need to get rid of most of them anyways."

"Why? These all look great!" Aqua asked.

"I know, but they're taking up too much space." She sighed and sat down next to Ven. "I'll die squished under them if I keep storing them in my room."

"Oh! Well that's too bad." Ven rummaged through all the different dreamcatchers in front of him. "I guess we'll just have to steal some from you."

"You aren't stealing if I'm gifting them, silly."

"It is if you don't see the extra ones I hide in my clothes." He said, holding her gaze without blinking as he slowly put one away on the inside of his jacket.

She laughed and pushed him playfully. "Stop it! Stealing is bad!"

He grinned as he hid another one in his pocket.

Before Ven could take one more, Aqua kneeled down beside Kairi, stars dancing in her eyes.

"These are beautiful, Kairi! Could you please teach me how to make them?"

"Of course! We can get together one of these days and start making some! I have extra materials at home that we can use." She smiled.

From the other side of the dreamcatcher pile, beside Riku, Terra spoke up. "You're such a girl sometimes, Aqua."

"I'm a girl all the time, Terra! Let me enjoy myself!" She swatted a hand his way.

He just chuckled and continued his conversation with Riku.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kairi quickly got to her feet and headed over to the gummiship. "Hold on, I took it out of my backpack earlier."

"Took what out?" Ven tilted his head as she disappeared through the ship's door.

"I had—" She started, her words muffled by shuffling sounds. "I had a special dreamcatcher I wanted to give you!"

"Me?" Ven pointed at himself as his face heated up.

"Yeah, you!" She answered from a place still out if sight. "Where did I leave it?" After a few seconds of more rummaging she finally exclaimed, "Aha! Found it!"

Kairi jumped off the ship and trotted back over to them, waving a very small dreamcatcher in her hands. She kneeled down and offered it to him. It was half the size of her palm— which meant it would be even smaller in his— covered in green wool, with a white net made only with three main points, and a single golden feather hanging from the bottom.

"Is it really for me?" Ven said without looking away from it, but still not daring to take it from her hands.

"Yes, it really is for you." After a few moments of silence from his part she added. "Come on, take it now! It's not going to burn you!"

He reached out for it, pausing midway in hesitation before carefully taking it from her hands.

"It's so cute!" Aqua gushes as she got a closer look at it.

Kairi nodded at her, her chest feeling warm at the small praise. She really was proud of this one.

"I know, right?" Her eyes closed for a second as she smiled. She looked back at Ven again. "It's actually one of the first ones I worked on. I made it the same night I talked to you over on the phone when I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, really?" Was she hearing things or had his voice trembled for a second there? "That's really cool! Thank you so much for this gift! I'm sure I'll find a nice place to put it in my room."

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled. "You can still take another one if you'd like."

"No, I'm okay with this one, thank you." He mumbled, holding the small circle closer to his chest. He took the other ones he had hidden out of his clothes and placed them on the pile of dreamcatchers.

Kairi nodded. "Did you choose one already, Aqua?"

"Yes. I'm keeping this one!" She held up a big purple dreamcatcher, decorated with many light blue crystals on its net.

"How about you, Terra? Were you able to find one you liked?"

"Yeah, I got one." He smiled and held a thumbs up as well as an orange dreamcatcher.

"Then I guess our work here is done!" Kairi stood up. "Time to go, Riku!"

"Wait, you're leaving so soon?" Ven quickly got to his feet, Aqua following suit after a second.

"Yeah."

"But you guys just got here..."

Aqua nodded. "Ven's right. Why don't you stay for dinner? We were about to prepare something anyways, we can make some extra food," she suggested.

"Oh, it's really not necessary."

"You sure, Kairi?" Riku chimed in. "We've been driving for quite a while now, maybe a break would be good before we go back."

Kairi paused for a second, unsure if it would be better to take the offer or go back home right away; they had told her father they'd be back in time for dinner.

"Let's stay a little longer." He walked over to her. "Don't want you crashing us against any asteroids just because you're so exhausted."

She gasped in mock offense, placing a hand over her chest. "I can't believe you have so little faith in me!"

"Better safe than sorry." He shrugged with a small smile adorning his lips.

"Sure..." She huffed, her arms crossed.

"So? What do you say?"

She glared at him, without any real bite behind it, before she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we can stay, but I gotta call my dad first."

"Cool, let him know we'll be back by around ten."

"I guess it's settled then!" Aqua clasped her hands together before motioning to her friends. "Terra, go get some of the ingredients ready, and Ven—"

"I'll go set the table!" The boy exclaimed without needing further instruction as he ran towards the castle doors.

"And then the poor thing started rolling down the stairs! thankfully he poofed in a cloud and reappeared at the foot of the staircase so he didn't really get hurt, but we gave him a little treat anyways." Aqua finished the story, taking a bite of her half eaten meal.

"Yup, he's the closest thing we've had to a pet, though you could compare him to a child as well sometimes..." Terra added through a mouthful (which earned him a disappointed look from Aqua).

"Why isn't he here anyways?" Riku asked.

"He sleeps through most of the day." Ven answered after eating the last scrapes on his plate. "And he stays up all night and a bit through the morning. He gets a bit cranky if I wake him up earlier, so he probably won't be joining us today."

"Aw, what a shame! I really wanna meet him." Kairi sighed. "At least I've gotten to hear his cute little voice."

"Oh, that's right! He has butted in on a few phone calls."

"Yeah, it's been fun listening to you struggling to kick him out of the room." She giggled.

"He gets all up on my face! It's not my fault I can't talk like that!" Ven tried to defend himself.

Their conversation continued as they all finished eating, changing into different topics every few minutes. They joked and laughed and shared some more stories.

Riku and Kairi stayed for a whole extra hour after everyone was done with their food, but their goodbye couldn't wait any longer. They thanked them for the food and the nice time they had before blasting off into the sky.

A small creature yawned as he walked towards his master, sitting beside him at the top of the stairs outside the castle. He looked up at the faint outline of a ship in the clouds.

"Who was that?"

"Kairi and Riku," Ven mumbled.

"They were here?! Why didn't you go wake me up? You know I told you I wanted to meet her!" He exclaimed as the ship disappeared from sight.

"Sorry, Chirithy. I thought you'd get angry at me for disturbing your sleep." Ven said with his gaze fixed in the darkening sky, his hands fiddling with a small colorful circle.

Chirithy climbed up on his leg peering over his arms to look at the object. "What's that?"

"A dreamcatcher. It gets rid of nightmares, just like you."

"Where'd you get it?"

His gaze was still fixed up above them, almost as if lost. "...she made it for me."

Chirithy looked up at him, then at the sky, before bringing his eyes back to his master.

"It's getting late and the wind is getting colder. Let's go back inside." The dream eater lightly pulled on his arm. "You have training early tomorrow; sleeping will be good for you."

"Yeah, I'm coming. You can go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

Chirithy hesitated for a moment before jumping down from his leg and walking back through the double doors.

Ven sighed and looked down at the small dreamcatcher, caressing the soft feather with the tip of his finger.

If only it would take good dreams, instead of nightmares, and make them come true.

He stood up, shooting one last glance towards the sky, and walked back inside, closing the doors behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
I've got...  
*Checks notes*  
At least 8 more ideas to write out for this series right now (and I'm sure I'll end up writing more). How did I get here? I was supposed to just write a one-shot, not a whole series!


End file.
